World War III (CF001)
The 43st Canadian Legislature Election In September 15th 2019 the Canadian parliament was dissolved by the Governor general Julie Payette. As part of the election procedure, an 36 days long campaign began and lead to the Election of François Tremblay as the 23st Prime Minister of Canada. Following the retirement of Stephan Harper as the Prime Minister after a 13 years long term and 4 successful election the Neo-liberal Party was elected to replace the conservative party. In the following days of the election the newly elected Prime Minister François Tremblay started negation with the United Kingdom to dismantle the Governor General title and obtain Canada's full autonomy from United Kingdom. Those negotiation were very popular in the public and was 1 of promise done by the Neo Liberal party during the election. In February 2020 the Negation ended with the complete dismantle of the Governor General fonction and it provincial counterpart. This process granted Canada' full autonomy as well as Prime Minister full power, an aspect neglected by the public is that the Governor general fonction is there to over see the Prime minister and is allowed to fired the Prime Minister if needed. taking over the power In March 2020, following the negation with the UK, Canada started extensive military negotiation with both China and Russia as part of an secret plan establish by Canada and UK in 1980 to gain access to the extraordinary oil possibility of the US. In concurrence to those negotiation Prime Minister voted with the parliament a law to over tax cigarette industry for "Dommage against the citizen of the country regarding it health". The country income literally exploded with over 200 billions dollars by years paying for the provincial health ministry cigarette expenditure. The rest was put in an special secret fund for military purpose. The law also prohibited cigarette production and selling. Adding the pursuit against those company they quickly send the cigarette company bankrupt in Canada. 6 months Later a demographic law was adopted to rise the population to 117 millions persons, in approximately 20 years. 2040 OPERATION: CHECKMATE On the night of November 1st 2040 and after 20 years of full term re-election OPERATION: CHECKMATE was launch at 1:30am the assassination of all provincial government and all supreme court judges at the national television. Using it newly acquired power to create the Canadian Grand Army boosting the Canadian force from 125,000 to over 1,3 millions troop not counting the reserve. This act was done to ensure the unicity of the country. Following the declaration of war Russian, Chinese, and several commonwealth country fleet entered USA territory and started an amphibious assault on the west coast and using an British prototype nuclear warhead free from fallout detonated in the heart of Washington. Successfully destroying the city, the pentagone, and the capitol. The USA initiated a Nuclear counter attack but it missiles were stop by the newly established anti missile shield. The Nato expelled and declared war to the Canada but China and Russia started a full scale invasion of Europe. During this time in North America, Canada and the United Kingdom launch Defence sheme No 1.2 an evolution of the defence scheme no 1.